In a store, when a commodity such as food approaches a freshness date or an expiration date thereof after the commodity is displayed in a selling floor, early sale of the commodity is promoted by reducing the price of the commodity. When the early sale, special price sale, or the like of the commodity is performed, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2002-150434, a label printed with a barcode representing new discount information, for example, information concerning 30 yen discount is attached to the commodity in addition to a price tag of the commodity. As commodity registration processing, a barcode of a commodity code printed on the price tag of the commodity and the barcode representing the new discount information are scanned at a time and the barcode of the commodity code and the barcode representing the discount information are discriminated. If the barcode representing the discount information is scanned, a sales price after discount is registered.
However, in JP-A-2002-150434, when a barcode is scanned by a barcode scanner, depending on operation of the barcode scanner by a casher, it is likely that the casher scans only the barcode of the commodity code printed on the price tag of the commodity and finishes the work without scanning the barcode representing the new discount information.
The casher operates the barcode scanner in order to fit the barcode of the commodity code and the barcode representing the discount information in one imaging area. However, the casher has to adjust a position and a posture such as a tilt angle of the commodity with respect to the barcode scanner. Therefore, operability is deteriorated.